Dreams come true
by RatchetLover
Summary: I couldn't think of a summary DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**Dreams come true**_

Chapter one

I was kneeling by my bed about to make a wish to Primus.

"Dearest Primus,

Can I please go to the Transformers Prime dimension and meet my crush? Can I go to Jack, Miko, and Rafs school? Can I please have the same schedule as Raf? Aimon."

I got onto my bed holding my Transformers Prime Ratchet plushie and fell into a light sleep. The next day my mom came into my room to wake me up.

"Time to wake up, schools in the next hour and a half" her sweet voice broke through my dream.

I yawned and stretched out on my bed, opened my eyes, and I smiled at the plushie I held onto all night. I got off my bed than stopped and looked at the door to see my mom leaving. I sighed and went to my closet and opened the first door and saw all of my shirts in it. So I grabbed a white shirt with red stripes and two dragons making a heart on it. I opened the second door and saw all of my pants and skirts in it. I grabbed blue jeans. I opened the third door and grabbed a underwear and a pair of socks than went to the bathroom and changed.

I went to the kitchen when I finished changing and made myself a bowl of oatmeal. I walked to the table and sat the bowl down and walked to my room to find a note on the door. I grabbed the note and grabbed my Ratchet plushie. I walked to the front sat down at the table and ate while reading the note.

"Good morning beautiful,

I had to go to my work early today and going to stay at the hospital late tonight, so eat anything you can find but not the cake in the Fridge. Call if an emergency. Have a great day at school.

Love, Mom

PS, where did you get the robot Plushie? Did Miko give it to you?"

Robot Plushie? Oh no she didn't. Wait Miko, hold up my mom gave it to me not some character from my favorite tv show. Hold up, one way to fix this confusion. I got up and raced to my room with my Plushie (after I put up my bowl in the dishwasher), I grabbed my kindle and went to and typed in the search bar 'Transformers Prime' and hit enter. Nothing came up, I felt excitement but calmed down and went to 'cause I don't trust google that much and I went to look for Transformers/beast wars. Still nothing came up and I started to run around the room excited until the doorbell rang and I stiffened abit and grabbed my school stuff and walked over to the door and peeked out of the peekhole and relaxed when I noticed it was Jack, Miko, and Raf. I opened the door and smiled.

"I just have to grab one more thing, make yourselves at home." I said and raced to my room and grabbed my Ratchet Plushie and put him in my backpack and raced back.

"K come on!" I said halfway out the door with them on my tail.

We raced to school and got there right when Vince did. I stopped and they stopped by me and we started to pant. I walked over to the tree and layed against it, I pulled my kindle out of my backpack and started to read a TMNT book.

The bell rang a few minutes later, I got up and put my kindle in my backpack, and put my backpack on and raced to the doors. I went to my first period by secretly following Raf, I sat down in my seat that was between Miko and Vince. I grabbed a paper out and started to take note that were on the board. The bell rang 45 or so minutes later and I got out of my seat and left the room. The next few classes were the same until lunch came.

At lunch I sat at a table alone and took out my Ratchet plushie. I also took out my Transformers Prime: Autobot insignia necklace and put the necklace on. I took out my kindle fire and started to read it when I felt a evil presence and put Ratchet away and walked outside. When I got outside I looked around and saw the tree so I walked over to it and sat against it. I looked over the parking lot and saw Knockouts vehicle form drive up and park. 'What in the name of Primus is he doing here?' I thought to myself and looked at my necklace that was out in view so I put it under my shirt. I started to sing "The Doctor Is Dying"

It is returning through the dark

Doctor, you have met your mark

Your song is ending so don't cry

When you hear him knock four times

You're going to regenerate

Some new man saunters away

No time for games, tonight we fight

For the fate of all mankind

"I could do so much more!"

[Chorus:]

The Time Lords returning

The Earth will be burning

The last white point star is a trap for the Master

The Doctor is dying

The Doctor is dying

The Doctor is dying

The Doctor is dying

"I don't want to go..."

"I don't want to go..."

Wilfred will be by your side

You will always save his life

Hold on now, not long to wait

'Til they bring back Gallifrey

I'll sing you to your sleep

[Chorus:]

The Time Lords returning

The Earth will be burning

The last white point star is a trap for the Master

The Doctor is dying

The Doctor is dying

The Doctor is dying

The Doctor is dying

"I don't want to go..."

"I don't want to go..."

Just one more thing before you fall

You'll be getting your reward

Back in time for those you know

Martha, Donna, Jack and Rose

[Chorus:]

The Time Lords returning

The Earth will be burning

The last white point star is a trap for the Master

The Time Lords returning

The Earth will be burning

The last white point star is a trap for the Master

The Doctor is dying

The Doctor is dying

The Doctor is dying

The Doctor is dying

"I don't want to go..."

"I don't want to go..."

(Regenerate!)

[Chorus: reversed]

When I finished I noticed a huge crowd of people near the parking lot, so I looked at the parking lot and saw the bots altmode looking at me. I looked at where the other humans were and gasped on what I saw. I felt panic rush through me and I got up and walked over to the unmoving body of Vince.

"Ok everyone give him room." I ordered, nobody moved "NOW!"

Everybody scattered at my yell. I checked Vince's pulse and noticed that he was going into shock. "Scrap" I muttered. I took out a phone and called my mom.

"Mom it's an emergency, Vince is going into shock, ok hurry!" I told her when she answered.

"What happened here?" A rough voice said from behind me.

"If your not a nurse, medic, or doctor, go away." I snapped.

"I need to know"

"I don't even know... so. go. away."

I heard sirens coming so I got up as ambulances came. My mom and June raced over.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"I don't know ask a kid who saw." I replied.

"Ok"

I felt sick "Mom I'll be over there if you need me"

"Alright"

I raced to the tree and took in air that I've been holding in. I felt abit dizzy so I sat down. I watched as they took Vince away to the hospital. I jumped when a hand was put on my shoulder and saw it was Jack with Miko and Raf behind him. I groaned and got up.

"Are you alright you seemed dizzy?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied.

"Ok well what do you think happened?" Raf asked abit uneasy.

"He was going into shock so there is a lot of things that could have gone wrong." I explained.

Miko nodded and walked over to me and grabbed my backpack and raced off with it.

"MIKO! GIVE MY BACKPACK BACK RIGHT NOW!" I yelled running after her.

"HAHAHA NO!" Miko said running faster.

I put on extra speed and tackled her, I grabbed my backpack, and walked off triumphly.

"Aww your no fun!" Miko pouted.

"Finally! Someone noticed!" I shouted happily.

She walked over to me and punched me in the arm.

I smiled as she yelped "why does your skin have to be so hard."

"I don't know... maybe it's because you are weak" I suggested getting a pouty face from her.

"Your meaner than Hatchet" she pouted.

I tilted my head in mock confusion "who?"

"Oh, he's a friend of ours, he's very mean" Miko explained.

'His names Ratchet, and he's NOT mean' I thought 'he's cute...'

 **DING...DING...DING**

The bell rang rang telling us that it was time for class.

After school, I raced home and finished my homework. I felt drained after today so I decided to take a nap. I went to my room, grabbed my plushie, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_After Varghul's POV_**

 ** _Chapter two_**

 _(Serin)_

"That's KO Burger, that's the school, that's a…" I said pointing to each building in turn before getting

interrupted by Varghul.

"That's a house, that's another house, that's a cactus, that's another cactus." She said sarcastically.

"Alright, fine. I'll stop talking…so how'd you get here?" I muttered, annoyed.

"I don't know. I woke up on a plane." Varghul said smirking.

"Cool, I woke up here." I said, laughing.

"So did you meet the bots yet?" Varghul questioned.

"No… you?" I asked, already knowing it was a no.

"No. I just got here mousebrain!" Varghul said, clearly annoyed.

"Hey cutie. Who's your friend?" Vince flirted, walking over.

"My sister." I said smirking.

"Hey, her sister, my name is Vince. I'm your sister's boyfriend." He said still trying to act cool.

"No you're not" I deadpanned.

"Yes I am." Vince insisted.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Yes" He said, getting slightly annoyed.

"NO!" I screamed

"YES!" He shouted

"Go to the Pits of Kaon!" I insulted

"Get killed by a volcano!" He shot back

"Alright girls. Calm down" Varghul said getting in between us and pushing us apart.

"I'm not a GIRL!" I shouted, insulted.

"Yeah YOU ARE! I'm not a GIRL" Vince shouted.

"SHUUUUUUT UP!" Varghul screamed. Making us cover our ears.

"What's the pits of Kaon?" Vince asked looking at me.

"Classified." Varghul and I said at the same time walking away.

When out of earshot, I asked my sister, "So, how are we going to meet the 'bots?"

"Urarow…" Varghul said shrugging.

"What do you mean, Urarow?" I asked looking at her.

"I mean I has no idea!" Varghul said smirking at me.

We finally got to the house after a few more minutes of conversation and walked inside and up to my

room. "So… you going to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Heck yeah!" Varghul said pumping her fist in the air. "But first, do they have HTTYD in this dimension?" Varghul asked.

"Show? Yes, Real life? Frag no." I deadpanned.

"Aww! Language!" Varghul shouted. "Where do I sleep?"

"Urarow. Ask 'mom'" I said.

"Otay!" Varghul chirped trotting out of my room and downstairs.

"Oh! She's going to be late today! She works at the hospital! You IDIOT!" I shouted down at her.

Suddenly, I heard a loud thud-dat-thud-thud and I facepalmed. "Are your glasses okay?!" I

asked/shouted at her.

"I don't have glasses ands I am fine thanks for asking!" Varghul shouted up at me.

"I didn't ask." I said smirking and walking over to her.

"Too bad Foxheart!" Varghul muttered.

"Soundwave!" I shot back.

"Dark forest warrior!" Varghul yelled.

"Terrorcon!" I growled.

"All the Dark Forest Warriors Dead and Alive!" Varghul screamed.

"UNICRONS SPAWN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs not noticing Jack, Miko, Rafael, and their guardians were there.

"RATCHET IS CAPTURED BY MEGATRON AND TORTURED AND THEN OFFLINED!"

"VARGHUL! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Varghul yelped and raced down the stairs with me on her tail; she raced outside, past Jack Miko and Raf, and got tackled by me. I pinned her legs to the ground grabbed her right arm and pulled it painfully behind her back.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I screamed at her.

"I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry!" she struggled to get me off of her and failed.

My vision cleared and I got off of her still not noticing Jack, Miko, and Raf.

"YOU BETTER BE YOU DECEPTICON CREEPER FRAGGER BDNOFRIEWURSTUYR!" I snarled.

"Uh, umm, Serin?" Varghul asked me.

"WHAT!" I yelled still ticked off.

"Who are they?" Varghul questioned pointing behind me at a very scared looking Jack Miko and Raf.

"Umm…. That would be Jack Miko and Rafael." I stated looking at them.

"Well I'm going to jump off a cliff." Varghul declared and went inside.

"How do you know that language?" a femme voice from behind me questioned.

I turned around and looked up at the blue and pink femme, Arcee.

"Umm, I, umm" I stumbled through explanations all of them leading to Arcee killing me.

"Well?" Arcee demanded as Optimus and Ratchet drove up and transformed.

"Umm, pruzah hi koraav Zu'u los nol vomedaas dimension kolos hi los pah fictional edil. .. ahrk ful nau." I explained in Dovahzul.

"What?" Bulkhead asked looking confused.

"She said and I quote, 'Umm, well you see I'm from a different dimension where you are all fictional characters... and so on.'" A female voice from behind me stated sounding bored.

I turned around to see Varghul looking at the 'bots with a bored look.

"What language did she speak?" Oh-so-hansom asked.

'My Primus, did I just think that?' I forced myself not to face palm.

"Classified." We both stated at the same time.

"I am still going to feed you to a Unicrons Death." I stated turning to my sister.

"What did I do?" Varghul asked me looking confused.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you MADE ME ANGRY!" I screamed the last part.

"Ya, ya, whatever." Varghul rubbed me off.

"so what are your names?" Optimus asked kneeling down.

"This fragger-Spawn of Unicron- Scraplet is my sister Varghul and I am Serin." I explained.

"Do you wear contacts?" Ratchet asked me curiously.

I glared up at his cute face 'WHAT THE FRAG AM I THINKING!' I screamed inside my head.

"No I was born with this optic color." I stated after I calmed myself down.

 **"It doesn't seem like a human eye color."** Bumblebee stated.

"Ya well, I was born with it so suck it up." I growled up at them.

"You can understand 'Bee?" Rafael asked.

"He spoke English." I stated tilting my helm at the 12 year old.

"uh, no he didn't he spoke Cybertronian." Varghul stated looking at me in confusion.

I just shrugged and walked over to Ratchet, leaned on his leg, and yawned.

"Ratchet…. I… Don't feel…. Good." As I finished my sentence I jerked forward and purged a blue substance on the concrete ground… I threw up energon.


	3. AN

_**Sorry organics, but we are putting this story on hold.**_


End file.
